


Crimson Blood

by homestuckperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Rose Lalonde, Gore, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Minor Karezi, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Rebellion, Trans Dave Strider, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckperson/pseuds/homestuckperson
Summary: Earth and Alternia have begun an alliance, and humans and trolls can go and live on each other's planets. Redbloods used to be highbloods, but an act of rage by a previous empress sent the RedBloods' lives into chaos. Suddenly, Karkat is found out, and meets a human named Dave Strider, who has taken a liking to him.Will Karkat live in hiding forever, or become the next Signless and admit his feelings for Dave?(Title changed from "Redblood On Alternia")
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of cursing in future chapters because Karkat.

(Quick Note: . This is centuries before HomeStuck takes place.)(Also yes I'm making up some characters in the prologue give me a break)

On the 6th bilunar perigee of the 1st dim season's equinox, the heiress of Alternia, Dalia, sat brooding at her desk.

"It should be ME! ME!!" Dalia stood up angrily, shocking her lowblood servants, who scurried out of the room, "But no, that blasted child who isn't even two sweeps old, is higher than me."

Dalia was a Fuchsiablood, and had been first in line for the throne as long as she could remember, being the only Fuchsiablood in forever. Well, besides the current Empress, of course.

When out of NOWHERE this child is born. With Redblood. The rarest of rare blood colors. Which put this CHILD in a higher rank then Dalia, making Dalia second in line. Which honestly shouldn't be allowed.

"Dalia!" 

Ugh, not now, Mo- Empress. Dalia corrected her thoughts immediately. Eale was not her mother. She was the Empress, and she'll be called as such.

Eale called again from outside Dalia's study. The fact Eale had allowed her to live at all, much less in her CASTLE was very unusual for trolls. Dalia accepted it gratefully.

"Coming!" Dalia quickly composed herself and opened the door. 

"Come see the child, darling," Eale never wasted time on small talk, "It would be strange if the first in line doesn't bother to see her successor."

"Second in line," Dalia corrected quietly. She was second in line now.

A shadow of a smile played on Eale's lips, "We shall see,"

Dalia looked at Eale, slightly confused, but said nothing of it.

"Follow me, then" Eale cut through the silence. She turned and walked down the long hallway. Dalia's study was at the very end, so it took a bit to get to the main throne room.

Dalia had to walk a good three feet behind Eale. Not because of status(Eale made it very clear they would refer to each other as equals) but instead because of Eale's long dress, which trailed after.

The dress was black, with lines of Fuchsia artfully placed. Dalia's own outfit bore similar colors, however, she instead wore a skirt. 

(You can't fight in a dress. And Dalia got into fights quite often. Mostly started by her.)

At last they arrived at the nursery, where the little Redblood sat giggling at the funny faces the Palace Lusus had been making. When the very crab-like creature spotted them, it picked up the child and approached the Highbloods, presenting the child to them much like you would present a plate of spaghetti or a small box.

The child was cute, Dalia admitted(not out loud, mind you). However, all Dalia could think of was how this small little creature was a threat to everything she'd been working towards.

On the outside, she played along, though she doubted Eale was quite convinced. 

The Empress finally dismissed her with a wave of her gloved hands and Dalia hurried down the corridor, fear-scent dripping off her.

It was a just a child. Not like the grub could put up much of a fight. Her death would be quick and easy.

No. 

Dalia was scared of the Empress.

Eale obviously held affections for the unnamed child, and in order to become Empress, Dalia would have to kill her anyways.

That didn't ease her nerves.

The Empress was surely going to put up a fight. And she killed the Empress before her, of which had, up till then, been the most powerful troll on the planet.

Dalia might not win this fight.

It had happened before. The Empress or Emperor(though rarely a male, for some reason) had killed all heirs and had lived a full, very long life. Highbloods lived almost four times to what lowerbloods did. Than humans did.

It didn't matter. Either she won, or she died. And that was that.

Despite her initial loathing of the redblood child(Who Eale named Fortune), Dalia got around to liking. She then decided to kill Eale first. If she could kill Eale, she could handle killing a child she had grown to love.

But first came the murder of the Empress, who Dalia saw as a mother.

***

Dalia drew her sword and looked at it, positive it was sharp. She gathered her courage and pushed open the door to the throne room, where Eale sat.

The Empress looked up as she entered, and upon seeing the weapon in her hands, sat up straight, knowing what was to come.

The Empress was quite beautiful. The dim lighting of the room outlining her sleek jawline. Her long black hair always perfectly brushed. Her gray skin seemed almost out of place next to her electric pink eyes, which burned into Dalia's skin.

Eale stood up.

Dalia tensed as she walked closer.

Not waiting another minute, Dalia rushed forward, unsheathing her sword. She slashed at Eale with all her might.

And hit her.

Dalia looked back in surprise and saw the blood bleeding through her dress. Eale smiled at her.

It wasn't a wicked smile. It was warm, and understanding. All of the anger Dalia had felt dissipated. She didn't want to do this. This was her mother.

Dalia's sword clattered to the ground. She ran sobbing to Eale's open arms. It felt like hours before Eale let go. Dalia wiped her tears, glad the cut was deep. Her mom would live.

Eale picked up Dalia's sword and offered it to her, hilt first. Dalia sniffled and reached out to grab it.

But, Eale stabbed herself using Dalia's sword.

"NO!" Dalia cried out, reaching towards the Empress.

She couldn't stop her as she fell. There was no one around to help. Now cradling her mother, Dalia sobbed.

"I would never fight you. This was the only way," Eale muttered.

Then, Eale's heart stopped. And she died.

Fortune, Dalia realized with a jolt, If she had never been born, I would have never attempted this! Dalia got up abruptly, Eale's corpse slumping to the ground.

Dalia ripped out her sword from her mother's chest and sprinted to the nursery.

But no one was there.

That Lusus! Dalia was certain he took Fortune. She cried out in frustration.

Cursing, she stomped out to the balcony adjacent to the throne room and rang the bell. The signal for a meeting of all citizens.

In less than an hour, everyone in the city was gathered. What humans would call New Reporters recorded it and broadcasted it to the rest of the planet.

"Citizens of Alternia!" Dalia called, her voice loud among the silence in the air, "The Empress is dead by my hand. I am your new Empress!"

That gained her a couple murmurs, but this happened all the time, so no one was really shocked.

"As my first decree, I deem Redbloods too few and far between to be considered on the hemospectrum! They are mutants! Defected! They are to be killed on sight!" Dalia boomed, her short hair whipping around in the cold of the night.

People gasped and talked. However, her argument did hold logic, and she was the Empress. What she says, goes.

Dalia sun on her heels and stalked back into the palace.

And that was the beginning of what historians would eventually call "Alterna's Reign Of Death".


	2. Chapter 1==>Open Pesterlog

*gallowsCalibrator is Online!*

*gallowsCalibrator began pestering carcinoGeneticist!*

GC: H3Y K4RK4T

GC: H3Y

GC: H3Y

CG: FOR THE LOVE OF GOG WHAT

GC: W4NN4 COM3 OV3R

GC: SOLLUX 1S B31NG STUP1D 4ND WON'T F1X MY HUSKTOP SO W3 SHOULD GO ON A QU3ST.

CG: IF YOUR HUSKTOP IS BROKEN HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO ME

GC: HOLY SH1T

GC: K4TK4T YOU WON'T B3L13V3 TH1S

GC: MY HUSKTOP F1X3D 1TS3LF

CG: TEREZI WHAT THE FUCK

GC: W4NN4 GO ON 4 QU3ST 4NYW4YS?

CG: FUCK UH

CG: SHIT WHY NOT

CG: SURE

CG: MEET YOU THERE

*carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator!*

*gallowsCalibrator ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist!*


	3. Chapter 2==>In Which Karkat Is Reckless And No One Is Surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cursing/graphic depictions of blood and injury
> 
> (Also sorry I didn't do the colors for the pesterlog)

"ACK!" Karkat doubled back as the Hydra slashed at him, barely missing. He had to be careful, he didn't want to bleed and reveal his...mutation.

Terezi giggled furiously as the Hydra chased after her, infuriated at her speed and dexterity. The Hydra turned around on a dime, it's tail whipped at Karkat, slamming into his back. He was thrown to the ground, however, the hydra was too focused on Terezi to notice.

Karkat quickly scrambled up and picked up his sickle, which had fallen out of his hands. He ran closer and raked the Hydra's underbelly, making it screech in pain.

Karkat had to roll out of the way of it's foot stomping down, trying to stop the agonizing pain. Terezi jumped from a ledge onto the Hydra's back. She quickly ended it's life, stabbing it's chest and piercing it's heart.

Karkat stumbled out of the way as the Hydra's body fell. Terezi stood triumphantly on top of it, facing away from Karkat.

He sighed and put his hand on his hip, looking at his crush.

His hand came back wet with blood.

Karkat froze. When did he get hurt? It must've been near the end of the fight, but he didn't feel anything, so...

Karkat shook his head. He had to get out of here before Terezi noticed. But even going to his hive would be dangerous. It was near midnight, everybody would be out and wandering.

Cursing under his breath, he took a couple steps backward.

"UH. I GOTTA GO, TZ. I'LL PESTER YOU LATER, K?" Karkat called.

Terezi half-turned to him and gave a short nod. At first she didn't smell his candy-red blood, but that didn't last very long, "H3Y, K4RKL3S, C0M3 H3R3 FOR 4 S3COND," She hopped off the Hydra's back.

"I'D RATHER NOT. I HAVE TO GO...UH, IRON MY....MEOWBEAST," Karkat wasn't a very good liar.

"HOLD ON, K4RKR4B." Terezi grabbed his arm before he could move away. She licked his hand, which was still covered in blood, "IT'S R3D."

Karkat froze, his mind whirling. This was it. This was the moment where she told everyone and everyone hated him and he got culled by his Highblood friends(Eridan, most likely) and-

And Terezi smiled. 

"L3T'S G3T YOU 4LL F1X3D UP. 1'LL P3ST3R K4N4Y4. SH3 C4N PROB4BLY H3LP," She started leading him towards his hive.

Karkat was so shocked. His think pan froze, he couldn't even think of something offensive to say! 

***

They went around the back of Karkat's hive to avoid being seen as much as possible. Kanaya was already waiting outside. Her eyes drifted down to Karkat's blood and her lips pursed at the color, but she said nothing.

Kanaya had Karkat sit on the table as she examined the wound.

"It Is Very Deep. We Might Have To Give You Stitches, " Kanaya almost mumbled to herself. As she got out her sewing kit, Terezi went to the window, not that she could see anything.

Karkat winced as pain shot through his side. Kanaya couldn't numb it, so she gave him a stick to squeeze.

"I'm sorry," Karkat said, his voice barely a whisper. He had meant to say that like he usually talked, but it came out sounding weak and pitiful.

"About What?" Kanaya didn't look up from her work.

"You shouldn't have to-,"Karkat cut himself off with another train of thought, "I'm putting you and TZ in danger-," Anyone associated with a Redblood could be culled, no questions asked.

Kanaya didn't speak at first, carefully choosing her words, "While I'll Admit This Is Very Dangerous For Me, Terezi, And The Rest Of Our Friends, We All Care About You And Wouldn't Just Leave You, Well, At Least I Won't,"

Karkat nodded slowly. Kanaya stood up and grabbed her sewing kit, "We'll Have To Keep Watching It, To Make Sure It Doesn't Bleed..." She trailed off, her gaze fixated on something outside. 

"WHAT IS IT?" Karkat regained his normal loudness.

"HUM4NS,"Terezi smiled, "TH3 F1RST HUM4NS 4R3 H3R3."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short, I'll try to make this next one longer!


	4. Chapter 3==>Dave Fucking Strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Sufferer was killed very early on, so the Condesce never felt any need to ban all adult trolls from Alternia to prevent future rebellions. AKA; It was never really seriously considered as an actual rebellion.)

"WHAT?" Karkat hopped down from the table and turned towards the window, but the girls blocked his view. Humans? Was that today?

Kanaya took a deep breath, "Yes, It Would Appear So." Terezi cackled.

"WH4T'S WRONG? TH3Y'R3 JUST HUM4NS. WHO _KNOWS_ WH4T TH3Y'R3 GONN4 DO?" 

_That's what I'm afraid of,_ Karkat thought darkly. These humans could be capable of anything. God knows how they'd react to Alternia. Of course Karkat had chosen today out of all days to get injured. Everybody was supposed to meet in front of the castle(where proclamations often occurred) and welcome them. Karkat had reason to believe this was an attempt to keep them ignorant of what _really_ went on at Alternia. Make us seem like a welcoming place. And when they learn to trust us...

Karkat would rather not think about that. 

Instead, he approached the window, putting his sweater back on. 

The ship was huge from here. And it was miles away from Karkat's hive at the docking port. It almost resembled a pirate ship, except it was made out of metal and flying. On it's side, in white paint read, "Alternian Transport For Humans" in big, bold lettering.

Karkat raced to his respiteblock and hastily put on one of his trademark sweaters before Kanaya could reprimand him about almost tearing his stitches. Walking back to the main block of his hive(slower, but not slow enough for Kanaya's taste), Karkat wiped off some blood that had made its way to his cheek. 

Convinced he was clean of certain red liquids, he shuffled to put on his shoes. Kanaya shook her head and redirected her attention from the window to come sit by Karkat.

"I Suppose That Means We Have To Leave Soon," Kanaya struggled to make eye contact.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE," Karkat searched for something in her attitude, her posture, her tone. _Anything_ that might clue in to what was going through her pan. She turned to look at him with grey eyes. Karkat couldn't help thinking about the beautiful jade that would soon fill her irises. Of course, that also lead to thinking about his _own_ eyes, and how he wouldn't be able to hide as easily. Only highbloods could afford colored contacts. So as soon as he was technically an adult and that happened he was as good as culled. Wow, this wasn't a pleasant thought process.

Kanaya's eyes widened marginally, the only shift in her exterior that displayed surprise, "What? Of Course Not!" She almost looked hurt. Karkat cursed his stupid personality for doing that to one of his only close friends.

The said close friend seemed to notice his inner turmoil and pulled him into an awkward side hug.

"C4N YOU TWO P4L3-B1RDS STOP FL1RT1NG W1TH 34CHOTH3R 4ND G3T MOV1NG?" Terezi was already at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. Her smile was still as vibrant and vaguely threatening as always, however.

If it weren't for sweeps carefully training himself to show no signs of blood color, Karkat's face would be redder than Terezi's glasses. Love the small things. Kanaya, on the other hand, flushed a bright jade and quickly retracted her arms from Karkat's body as they stood up.

The three of them ushered out the door, carefully locking it behind them. Karkat's Lusus was asleep, so Karkat had left him a note so he wouldn't worry too much.

It was strange seeing the streets this busy, especially this late. It was only a couple hours before the Sun came up, so this was probably going to be cut short so everybody didn't burn to death.

Karkat's hive was a bit on the outskirts, so they hurried to one of the larger roads that the humans would be walking down, careful not to step on someone's lawn ring. The plan, as far as any of them understood it, was to let the humans wander some of the major roads and meet some of the inhabitants, then go to the castle for a speech from the Condesce.

Humans started to pour from the ships. Karkat wrinkled his nose at their appearance. Their skin color wasn't even the same! Some had a sickly peach color while the others were darker, more chocolatey. Their hair wasn't always black, either. Some had orange, or beige, or...purple? Was that a highblood human? Or was that dye? They must be pretty high-ranking to afford hair dye, no matter their blood color.

All in all, they were really strange looking.

The humans were muttering and chattering excitedly amongst themselves, staring at the Trolls. The mass of humans started to reach where Karkat, Kanaya, and Terezi were standing.

Karkat hoped to whatever god was listening that no one would try to talk to him. He related this information to Terezi and Kanaya. Earning him a chuckle from Kanaya and a cackle from Kanaya.

From out of nowhere, two humans approached them.

"Hello, I'm Rose Lalonde," One of them greeted. Probably a female. Her skin was tan, not as horrific as some of the other humans who were rainbow-drinker pale, but not as extreme as the chocolate humans. Her hair was silvery as the moon and- You know what? Her hair was white. Cut out all that descriptive bullshit. Her hair was white and that's the best you're getting out of me. 

She wore a white t-shirt with some purple skull-like thing on it which matched her purple skirt and a headband which contrasted to her _white_ hair.

Kanaya and Terezi jumped on the opportunity to talk to an alien, but Karkat stayed silent. Which was unusual for him. 

No, his attention was focused on the human next to Rose. His appearance was similar to Rose in that his hair and skin were pretty much the same shades, but that was where the similarities ended.

He wore mirror shades. That's the first thing Karkat noticed because he found himself looking at a reflection of his appearance. Which, in his opinion, was rather ragged and just unkempt in general.

This human had freckles. It took a moment to see them, most of them were probably covered up by his shades. 

He wore a white shirt with red sleeves and a picture of a record in the middle. He held himself oddly, almost as if he was trying to look aloof even on an alien planet. His hands were shoved into his jean pockets.

He seemed to notice Karkat staring, "Sup, I'm Dave Strider."

You hesitated before answering.

"...Karkat,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this sooner! I'm gonna try to post more often, but knowing me, that won't happen anytime soon. 
> 
> Also, can you guys let me know if I should stop having them talk in their quirks or should just doing dialogue as I have been? Thanks!  
> (:C


End file.
